1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermal humidity sensors, and for example, to thermal humidity sensors used in an environment in which vibrations frequently occur such as in vehicles.
2. Background Art
As an example of a humidity sensor, there is known a thermal humidity sensor that utilizes a phenomenon that the amount of heat radiated from a high-temperature element changes with the amount of water vapor in the air (for example, see Reference 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-184576 A).